el ave de ojos tristes
by Sumire2323
Summary: la soledad se puede acabar del mismo modo que la felizidad... espero y les guste este one chot de una historia que se me ocurrio de repente... les ba a gustar asi que denle una oportunidad...


**El ave de ojos tristes**

Hace ya mucho tiempo, en un bosque se hablaba de enormes aves de plumas negras y ojos carmín. Más solo eran leyendas.

En una aldea cercana se encontraba una joven de ojos fríos, su cabello era negro al igual que l noche al igual que sus ojos. La soledad y el silencio eran sus fieles acompañantes. Desde hace años que no la escuchan reír, la gente la creía una persona seria y sin sentimientos.

De pequeña, no había día en el que no llorara, pero en cambio siempre mantenía una sonrisa. Pero su inocencia se fue desvaneciendo con el tiempo al igual que su sonrisa… ya no había efecto en molestarla, solo conseguían una mirada sin expresión.

Desde entonces nadie le a hablado… si acaso alguien la llega a ver, solo se da la vuelta y sigue con lo suyo… mas nadie notaba las lágrimas que derramaba cada noche en busca de consuelo.

Siempre la podrías encontrar en una pequeña colina, sentada bajo un árbol por las noches, mirando loa luna y las estrellas… rezándole a dios por que su soledad se acabara… pero sus plegarias nunca se cumplieron.

Pasaron unos años… y aquella niña de ojos tristes cumplió dieciocho años, todavía la podías encontrar sentada bajo el árbol. Su cabello corto asta los hombros ahora le llegaba bajo la cintura, se podía notar que ya no era una niña y todavía se notaba su tristeza en sus ojos. Ahora traía un hermoso quimono rojo lleno con detalles hechos con un color blanco, apenas podías ver sus manos de lo largo de las mangas y cuando caminaba lo tenia que arrastrar.

Un día como los otros, se sentó bajo el árbol contemplando la luna, logro escuchar unos pequeños sollozos del otro lado del árbol, se acercó por curiosidad a ver que era, su sorpresa fue bastante al ver a una joven llorando pegada al tronco, solo pudo ver un hermoso pelo castaño y, a juzgar por su tamaño seria un año menor que ella.

La joven se dio cuenta que la observaban, cuando volteo a ver a su observador, sus ojos quedaron mirándose fijamente. Se podía notar tristeza en sus ojos, verdes como una esmeralda. La veía con curiosidad y algo de compasión, su sorpresa fue mas grande cuando comenzaron a abundar mas sus lagrimas y se echo a llorar en sus piernas sujetándose de su quimono.

Era una sensación extraña la que sentía… era una mescla de tristeza, melancolía y compasión. Se quedo inmóvil por unos segundos, cuando reacciono comenzó a acariciar su castaña melena mientras la abrasaba.

A la siguiente noche, aun podía recordar la suavidad de su pelo, aun podía escuchar sus sollozos… no supo su nombre, pero una extraña sensación comenzó a crecer en ella… sostuvo contra su pecho la mano con la que había acariciado su cabello, y… por un momento se pudo notar una leve sonrisa en su rostro. Se asomo del otro lado del árbol, con la esperanza de que estuviera allí de nuevo, pero su sonrisa se extinguió cuando bio que estaba sola.

Nunca lo había pensado, pero hasta ahora se había dado cuenta de lo terrible de su soledad, comenzó a sentir una opresión en el pecho que hacia mucho tiempo no sentía… un nudo en su garganta fue lo que basto para que espesas lagrimas salieran de sus ojos. ¿enseria había estado sola todo este tiempo?, era lo que se preguntaba mientras abrazaba sus rodillas con mas fuerza cada bes que recordaba lo sola que a permanecido todo este tiempo.

Su llanto se detuvo cuando sintió una cálida mano posarse sobre su cabeza, miro a la persona que había echo tal acto, sus ojos se abrieron mas cuando vio que , ahí, de nuevo estaba aquella chica, dándole una cálida sonrisa, y, de un momento a otro lo que sentía era felicidad.

Y así pasaron los días, cada noche se encontraban sentadas bajo el árbol, calladas… pocas beses fueron las que hablaron… y cada bes, se sentía mas a gusto a su lado. Ahora la gente la veía extrañada, porque ahora, esa expresión fría había cambiado por una leve pero notoria sonrisa. A la mayoría le daba igual y seguían con sus vidas, pero… otras personas se sentían celosas de que, de la noche a la mañana… la joven de ojos negros sonriera.

Otra noche, como todas desde entonces. Se sentó a esperarla mientras contemplaba la luna sonriente. Se preocupo al ver que aquella chica de cabello castaño y ojos esmeralda, tardaba mas de lo inusual. Cuando su aparición se izo al fin, su sonrisa fue cambiada por una de preocupación. Ahora, en su brazo izquierdo llevaba una venda, en uno de sus ojos un parche y en el resto de los brazos y cara se notaban moretones. Mas, su preocupación aumento cuando se entero que todo era a causa de que las personas estaban celosas de su felicidad. Y, de una manera errónea, se dio cuanta de que la seguirán lastimando si esta con ella… ya que, desde noches atrás, había notado moretones… pero siempre que preguntaba el tema era cambiado.

Su preocupación fue aumentando, junto a todos los acontecimientos que empezaban a ocurrir. Cada bes los goles aumentaban al igual que las advertencias ¿Por qué la gente es tan egoísta? Pero, la gota que derramo el brazo, fue cuando se entero de que, debido a los problemas su protegida se iría. Esto, había sido como un golpe directo en el pecho. Saber que… después de todo, ella debía ser invisible para todos… no tenia caso vivir. Asia mucho que no podía ser feliz, y le tenían que arrebatar su felicidad.

Esa noche, la joven de ojos esmeralda recibió una nota, decía que no tendría que irse… que los problemas se irían sin más…

Ahora, aquella joven que se le había arrebatado la felicidad, corría entre los arboles derramando lagrimas… no sabia que era lo que hacia… no sabia a donde iría o que aria… solo quería correr, ser libre.

Fue entonces cuando llego a cierto bosque, del que se hablaban innumerables leyendas… había un letrero que decía que solo las aves libres podrían entrar. Pero, siguió su camino, a pesar de todo… su corazón estaba roto.

Cuando entro, observo el bello bosque prohibido… sentía que la observaban… en todo su camino no vio ninguna forma de vida. Aunque, se podía escuchar los aleteos de las aves. Logro ver a lo lejos una figura… era de un ave… pero era de un gran tamaño… extrañamente comenzó a seguir el ave hasta una cueva. Comenzó a adentrarse en la cueva asta que llego al fondo… había lo que parecía un trono… era de un extraño material de un color rojo. Escucho una voz a su espalda.

"¿quieres ser libre?... yo te puedo otorgar la libertad… pero, antes de eso yo te recomiendo algo… venganza"

En otro lugar la chica de ojos esmeralda esperaba sentada bajo el árbol sin saber que esperar.

Por otro lado, la gente del pueblo comenzó a alarmarse, a lo lejos se podían escuchar gritos. Mientras que la joven de cabello como la noche, asesinaba despiadadamente a todo aquel que se le pusiera enfrente sin excepción alguna… aquellos hermosos ojos negros ahora habían tomado la tonalidad de un intenso color escarlata al igual que el camino ensangrentado que dejaba su espada.

La chica de ojos esmeralda se alarmo al escuchar gritos… sin saber que esperar, corrió devuelta al pueblo, cuando llego, su expresión fue de horror, las casas donde habitaba la gente, ahora eran adornadas de escarlata, los cuerpos de los aldeanos estaban esparcidos por todos los lugares.

Se echo a llorar horrorizada, su llanto fue silenciado por el sonido de unos pasos detrás de ella. Se giro solo para ver la mirada sin expresión y ensangrentada de su amiga. En ese momento no la pudo reconocer, no pudo evitar soltar un gritillo mostrando su terror.

"así que después de todo… así es como me bes… descuida ya nadie te ara daño…"

Sus ojos estaban segados por la sed de venganza, en ese momento no razonaba bien, no reacciono sino hasta cuando vio el gélido cuerpo de su amiga caer al suelo. No sabia que había echo, no sabia que le había ocurrido… solo se aferraba al cuerpo casi sin vida de su amiga… las lagrimas caían desamparadas de sus ojos cayendo en el rostro de la chica de ojos esmeralda que poco a poco se iban serrando… sus gritos no eran mas que de tristeza al ver como sus ojos se iban serrando… no se daba cuenta de que su cuerpo empezaba a ser cubierto de plumas negras… cuando finalmente se serraron sus ojos, se podía ver una gran ave negra de ojos rojos, alejarse mientras dejaba un rastro de plumas sedosas sobre el ya sin vida cuerpo de su amiga… que nunca supo su nombre.

Ahora, cualquier persona que pasa por aquel pueblo desierto. Durante cada noche, podría ver la figura de un chica de ojos esmeralda, sentada bajo un árbol junto a un ave negra de ojos rojos… observando la luna… sin decir nada… por la eternidad.

Espero que les hay gustado… mi imaginasion no tiene limites xD


End file.
